The present invention relates to an arrangement for generating a trigger signal for a safety device in a vehicle in a lateral collision with a low obstacle, such as a curb. In a lateral collision of a vehicle with a curb or similar low obstacle, the occupants of a vehicle are subjected to a very high lateral acceleration, so even before the vehicle starts to tip or roll over, there is a risk of injury to the occupants.